


Diffident

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [90]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Tony and Tim's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diffident

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 7/31/1999 for the word [diffident](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/31/diffident).
> 
> diffident  
> Lacking self-confidence; distrustful of one's own powers; timid; bashful.  
> Characterized by modest reserve; unassertive.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This is my take on Tim and Tony's first meeting. It probably differs quite a bit from canon, but I hope it fits their characters at least at that stage.
> 
> Also, this is my 90th dictionary.com word of the day drabble. It nicely finishes off July of 1999, so I've done basically 3 whole months of drabbles now everyone!
> 
> I'm posting this early as I am moving tomorrow and expect to spend the majority of the day packing/moving and don't know that I'll have time to post tomorrow. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone whose faithfully read all 90 of my drabbles. Thanks for sticking with me!!!!

# 

Diffident

Tony took in the diffident McGee with a full body look that made McGee blush. 

“Uh. Can I help you?” McGee stuttered.

“I heard you were the first one on the scene.” Tony raised his eyebrow subtly implying that he wasn’t sure how that could be.

“Yes. I’m based out of Norfolk, so they sent me straight over when they were notified to make sure someone was present to watch the crime scene.” McGee babbled.

“Did you preserve the scene so that no one disrupted it?” Tony asked, a searching look on his face.

“No, I didn’t know I needed to.” McGee mumbled.

“Probie, Probie, Probie. Come with me. I’ll teach you the ways of the crime scene.” Tony grandly gestured about him indicating the crime scene.

“The most important thing is preserving the scene until the ME gets here. Not even you should disrupt the scene until the ME okays it.” Tony continued.

McGee followed along listening raptly, eager to learn. He’d always struggled with his self confidence. Growing up with a navy dad who ruled the house like he was still on the navy ship led him to respond to everything timidly as he’d never received praise from his dad no matter how hard he worked. He flinched whenever his father yelled at anyone. He had thought working for NCIS would gain him his father’s respect, but so far it hadn’t worked. 

“Perhaps under Tony’s tutelage though he could grow and become more well known in the agency. Perhaps that would gain him his father’s respect.” McGee thought to himself.


End file.
